The MacKenzie Case
by Sousaphone
Summary: Inspire by a tumblr post, this is first fic combining Private Practice with the Good Wife, two shows I adore. It tells the story of Will calling on his good old friend Dr Addison Montgomery to help him with a case, with some steamy results.   :P
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison. I'd never really put them together, but I saw the great potential there so I wrote a story. The first chapter's short, like really short, but I decided I could then upload heaps of small segments and the waiting time between uploads would hopefully be less.

I hope you like it and please tell me what you think.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

"So," Addie smiled, pushing back from hair from her face, wrapped up in soft cotton sheets, "what am I doing here?"

Will laughed, pulling her leg towards her and blessing the arch of her foot with soft kisses. He let his fingers trace up her muscular calves. "I thought my reasons were rather obvious."

She snatched her foot from his grasps with a giggle. "As much as I enjoy a cross country booty call." Pushing herself from the mattress, taking the sheets with her, Addison crossed the room to pour herself a glass of red from the chilled bottle. "I happen to know you're not somebody to do something without an ulterior motive."

Will pushed out his lips in thought then nodded as if to say he'd give her that one. He stood up, not bothering with sheets as Addie had, making her giggle. God he loved her giggle. She poured him a glass and passed it too him as he closed in on her.

"I may have an ulterior motives," he whispered, leaning in to brush his lips over her ears.

Her laughter once again resounded around her hotel room.

"And what would those be Mister Gardner?" she asked pushing her mouth into a serious straight line, taking a sip of her wine but not taking her gorgeous eyes off his.

"Testify for me."

She chocked on her mouthful of liquid.

"Be my witness."

"Your witness? I'm a lady doctor, not a forensic anthropologist. What possible help could I be?"

"You," Will smiled, cupping her cheek with his hand, "are one of the top ob-gyns in the country, probably in the world. But let's not talk about that now." He took her glass from her and placed it with his on the table before taking her soft hand in his. "For now…" He pulled her into him and she let out a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison. I'd never really put them together, but I saw the great potential there so I wrote a story. The chapter's are and will continue to be short. I decided I could then upload heaps of small segments and the waiting time between uploads would hopefully be less.

I am aware that the name is somewhat silly but I've never been great with names. Oh, and does anybody have an ideas on just what 'the MacKenzie case' might be, I like to keep the reader involved (or I'm stuck for ideas, you choose which to believe).

I hope you like it and please tell me what you think.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

Addison strutted into the ground floor lobby of Will's building two coffees in a takeout box in one hand, a paper bag containing muffins in the other, high heels clicking against the mosaic floor. She'd woken up alone in her hotel room, something she didn't exactly enjoy. She briefly remembered Will's phone going off, but she'd been too tired after last night's activities to have done anything.

She pushed the button to call the elevator with her cobalt satin covered hip and stood in wait.

"Yes Judge Abernathy," a smooth, polished female voice said from behind her.

Curiousity pulling at her, Addie turned to see a gorgeous woman with a shoulder length bob of dark hair, just hanging up her phone. Her lips were painted cherry red in contrast with her pale skin; she could've played Snow White in her younger days.

"Good morning," the woman smiled politely.

"Morning," Addison beamed.

The elevator dinged and the two women stepped in.

The black haired woman pushed one of the fifty or so buttons, then turned to raise her eyebrows, politely asking Addie what number she was going to.

"Oh, thank you," thankful she didn't have to juggle her load. Looking at the numbers she smiled, "same as you."

The woman's eyes widened slightly, then she smiled. "Alicia Florrick." She would've offered her hand had Addison's arm not been full."

"As in Peter Florrick, states attorney?" Addison asked, intrigued.

"He's my husband."

"Oh cool," Addie smiled brightly. "I'm umm… Dr Addison Montgomery."

"Doctor?"

"Yeah, I practice down in LA."

"What brings you to New York?"

"A favor to a friend," Addison smiled.

Alicia was going to ask further questions when the elevator doors swung open and they stepped into the reception of Lockhart & Gardner. A first year pounced on Alicia as soon as her foot hit the carpet.

"Well it was nice meeting you," Alicia smiled politely.

"Likewise."

Walking to the front counter, Addison put down her coffees to give her hand a rest. She smiled at the pretty young blonde behind the desk.

"What can I do for you ma'am?"

Hell, was she really that old.

"Looking for Will Gardner."

"Do you have an appointment?"

Curving up her lips, Addison smiled politely at the girl. No, she didn't have an appointment as such, and no, she wasn't going to share that information. "He's expecting me."

"Name?"

Addison puffed out a breath and fought to keep her lips turned skyward. "Dr. Addison Montgomery."

"He's not scheduled for any appointments now, I'll just call through…"

"No need," Addison smiled, picking up her coffee and making her way down the hall, hoping to dear God she saw a sign bearing Will's name. She thought she'd almost made it right around in a circle back to reception when she saw him sitting at a desk, tossing a hackie sack, through a window.

Using her hip, she pushed her way into another reception area, thankfully not manned, then into his office, bringing his eyes around from a very interesting blank spot on the wall.

"Well hello," he smiled.

She looked killer in a stunning blue dress that started high on her chest and ended just above her knees, tightly showing off her curves and letting her lean legs show. Despite looking business-like and professional, it didn't leave much to Will's imagination. Her red hair look beautifully windswept.

"Hello," she smiled flirtatiously. "You left me alone in a hotel bed this morning."

"Now why," he smirked, "would I leave an alluring woman such as yourself alone in a hotel room? It doesn't sound like something I would do."

Addison gave him a warmhearted shove as she placed his coffee and the brown bag in front of him on the desk. She was about to walk around to the empty seat on the other side of the desk when he grabbed her, pulling her down to steal a kiss. Her lips were warm and inviting, soft and feminine, she let him running his hands up her sides.

Leaving her lips he traced his kisses down her neck, feeling her heart pulse beat against him. He smiled when she let out a soft, seductive moan.

She looked over and sighed. "You should get blinds for your windows."

"Who needs blinds?" he laughed, tugging her until she had to rest her hand on his chair to keep herself from falling into his laps.

The face she gave him in response was classic.

The knock on the door had both of their head whipping round and Addison shooting up, straightening her skirt, the blood rushing to her face.

"Sorry to interrupt," a woman with a short blonde bob and humor in her voice smiled. Was there some kind of rule that said female lawyers had to have a bob?

"Oh like your sorry," Will laughed, judging from Diane that the mood wasn't to be serious. "Diane Lockhart, this is Dr. Addison Montgomery, world renowned surgeon. Addison, this is Diane Lockhart, partner in the firm."

"I got that from the Lockhart," Addison smiled, reaching out her hand to shake Diane's slightly frail one. "Pleasure."

"Pleasures all mine," Diane smiled. "So you're who he's called to be our expert witness in the MacKenzie case."

"Apparently. Though I don't really know how I'm supposed to help."

"That," Diane said, with a tap of her index finger on her point, "is not for you to worry about. You just have to answer the questions honestly, we'll do the rest."


	3. Chapter 3

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison. I'd never really put them together, but I saw the great potential there so I wrote a story. The chapter's are and will continue to be short. I decided I could then upload heaps of small segments and the waiting time between uploads would hopefully be less.

I hope you like it and please tell me what you think.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

"Addison, meet Alicia Florrick, one of our third-year associates and second chair on the MacKenzie case."

Alicia looked up from her notes to smile politely as Will opened the door of the conference room for the rather gorgeous redhead she'd met in the elevator. She wondered what exactly a tall, skinny doctor from LA with a great tan could possibly have to do with her case, but she hid her inner opinions well.

"We've met," she smiled.

"Oh really," Will sounded surprised, but the shook was gone from his voice like it had never been there when he continued. He was sly; Alicia always liked it about him. It was one of the many characteristics that he possessed that made him a good lawyer. "Well that saves us some time."

Always the gentleman, he leant over and pulled out one of the grey office seats for Addison, who sat down on it with a flirtatiously bowed head and a sweet, toothless smile. "Thank you."

After a moment of eye contact, Will looked back up and turned his schoolboy smile into his serious work face. "I called her up here from LA to be one of her expert witnesses."

Alicia didn't want to be rude, but she didn't exactly see why Will would chose this doctor to be their expert witness other than to sleep with her, unless she was some wonder physiologist. They were defending a woman who'd killed a man over an egg in a test-tube. How could this Addison help them? Unless she was like a fertility specialist, Alicia pondered, nodding her head, maybe, but she didn't want to speculate.

"I don't mean to seem offensive," she finally asked, clamping her hands together on the large, wooden conference table, "but what's your relation to this case that could help us?"

"No offense taken, really. I have no idea," Addison sighed, then with a shake of her head and a light punch on Will's arm, "_this _guy won't tell me."

"I didn't want you to say no."

"If you thought I'd say no, why did you call?" she asked, beautiful baby blue eyes wide in mocking question.

Will smiled a cunning smile. "I thought I'd be able to sweet talk you into it."

"You overestimate your powers," Addie said with a brief pout of her plump lips before turning back to Alicia who was beginning to wonder if they remembered her presence in the room with them. "Want to let me in on what this case is I'm supposed to be a expert in?"

"I'll leave you two," Will smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Addison's forehead. "I have an appointment with a rather wealthy investor."

The two woman watched Will leave the room, following him through the glass as he went into his officer and shook hands with tall Russian man, both with the same want in their eyes.

Alicia put it away before Addison turned back and instead focused on the case at hand.

"Why don't you start with what it is you do Dr Montgomery," Alicia said politely, flicking through the pieces of paper in front of her to find a blank space to write notes down on.

"Addison. He really hasn't told you anything about me?"

Alicia merely shook his head. "No he hasn't."

"Same old Will," Addison sighed, rolling her eyes and scrapping her manicured nails through her fiery locks. "Well, I'm a doctor," she explained with a mischievous smile. "An OB/GYN to be more specific. I like to think I'm good at my job. I help to get women pregnant who can't do it the conventional way, I help them through their pregnancy and hopefully, about nine months later, hand them a healthy baby."

Alicia smiled, starting to see why Will had called the sexy doctor, and it wasn't just for sex. She could be useful in winning the case. Not that she'd thought Will had actually dragged a woman across the country just for sex, he wasn't _that _shallow. And _that_, she thought with a shake of the head, was the jealousy talking. "Romantic," was her only comment.

Addison laughed at that, "not really. I spend most of my time up to my neck in vaginal fluid. But yes, I certainly does sound romantic when I spin it that way."

"Say exactly that," Alicia said with a smile, looking up from her note-taking, "and we'll win the case. That it, without the spinning it comment"

Addison smiled, liking the woman's confidence in her. "Well that's reassuring. I feel totally out of depth here. So," she pondered, leaning forward, elbows on the table, "what exactly is this case I'm helping you win?"

Alicia pursed her lips. Despite the fact that she knew she was sleeping with the man _she _had eyes for, Alicia couldn't help liking the woman. Her personality was magnetic.

"Well, it's a murder investigation."

"Murder?" Addie question, intrigued. She leaned back in her chair, aroused by curiousity. She felt like somebody off one of those mystery shows. What exactly had Will gotten her into?

"Yes. A woman, who's name I won't tell you until you sign the confidentiality agreement, murdered her ex-husband for destroying the eggs that had been fertilized with his sperm. They were her last ones, now she can't have children."

Suddenly Addison knew exactly why Will had called her and it had her fingers tightening into fists and her facial muscles tightening, gestures that didn't go unnoticed by Alicia.

"We're trying to get her down from second degree murder to manslaughter," Alicia explained further, for know putting behind the doctor's reaction.

"So what do I need to do?"

"Who's that?" Kalinda asked as Alicia surfaced from the conference room, leaving Addison and the table looking over the medical things, at Will's request. She hadn't liked it but Will had said he would write up the confidentiality agreement and Addison had promised that she would sign it and not share anything she saw between then and the time her pen grazed the paper.

"Dr Addison Montgomery," Alicia explained, letting herself study the woman who was turned in the opposite direction. She really was quite gorgeous; Alicia saw what Will saw in her. And she wasn't just good-looking, she'd been absolutely lovely and friendly, not just polite.

"And?" Kalinda pushed on. "Who is she?"

"A friend of Will's, doctor from LA. She's here to testify in the MacKenzie case."

"Friend of Will's?" she asked, eyes wider than usual.

"Yes," Alicia laughed softly, "a _friend_."

"I'll see what I can find," Kalinda promised, tilting her head to inspect the luscious redhead play with the hem of her topaz dress.

"Please and thank you," Alicia smiled, turning on her heel to go finish off some paperwork in her office.


	4. Chapter 4

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison. I'd never really put them together, but I saw the great potential there so I wrote a story. The chapter's are and will continue to be short. I decided I could then upload heaps of small segments and the waiting time between uploads would hopefully be less.

I hope you like it and please tell me what you think.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

"The confidentiality agreement doesn't mean I can't discuss the case with you, right?" Addison asked over the dinner table. The mood was warm and romantic, sensual. Candles flickered between them and above them in lower chandeliers. It was the place you took a woman when you wanted to get her out of her thousand-dollar, designer dress.

"Correct," Will smiled, turning over her hand that he held in his to trace her palm with his fingertip.

"So this woman, this Sofia MacKenzie, is baron?" she asked, a light smile on her face, readying the bear trap.

"Hmmm…" Will nodded, more interested in Addie's soft palm than her words. "That she is."

"I'm baron."

Will stopped momentarily then continued stroking, considering how he should go about answering it. Addison saw the deliberation cross his face. In the end he nodded. "Yes. You too are baron."

Addison's eyes narrowed, but the soft curve in her luscious lips her Will knowing he wasn't standing on the end of the pirate's plank with Addison's sword pushing at his back. Though the image wasn't a bad one.

Estimating that she would want more, Will took her hand in his again, giving it a soft squeeze and looking deep into her eyes. "Admittedly, there was thought into the fact that you could relate to the victim on the stand. But that was not the only reason I thought of you, you're world class Addison, a benefit in any case."

"And there's the added bonus of sex," she said, face still straight but she didn't pull away her hand.

Will laughed and brought her knuckles to his lips, brushing them lightly. "There is that."

Addison's nonchalance appearance broke into laughter. She looked so beautiful when she laughed.

"You're a sleaze," she commented, pouting her lips in a rather child-like manner than Will found incredibly sexy.

"That I am."

He unfolded her fingers, opening her hand like a blooming flower, pressing his lips to her palm, sending electric shocks up her arm, widening her pupils and warming her from her head to her toes. He ran his fingers down her arm and she felt her breath hitch.

"You are so… sexy."

Addison let out a soft moan.

"How bout we get out a here?" Will asked, his lips lingering above her skin.

"Oh God yes," she groaned happily, practically jumping from her seat.

Alicia was making out with the cherry that had been soaking in her drinking when Kalinda saw her at the bar. She always saw Alicia as an interesting character, she was always so polite and classed at work, yet you put her in bar and her tense frame softened and she looked like an average Joe. An average Joe who was married to the state's attorney and wearing a thousand dollar suit.

Sliding onto the stool next to her friend, Kalinda signaled for whatever it was Alicia was drinking. Knowing her, she assumed the drink would either be light and classic or strong, very strong. By the look on Alicia's face, she leaned towards strong.

"Enjoying ourselves are we?"

Alicia look up from her empty cocktail glass and smiled her polite smile. Kalinda could tell something was getting at the woman, and she'd bet it had to do with Will and his _friend_.

"Sure," Alicia said, smiling when the bartender poured her another of his extremely dirty cosmopolitans.

"Do you want the dirt before or after you've poured this poison down your throat?"

Alicia took a gulp of the pink liquor, placed the half empty glass gently on the bar and spun around on the stool. "What have you got?"

"Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery. Born in Connecticut. Previously married to a Derek Christopher Shepherd, met at med school, fell in love, so on. She made her career in Obstetrics and Gynecology, became quite well known, as did he. They filed for divorce in 2006. She later moved from Seattle where she was living at the time to LA where she works at a private practice,"

Alicia gave Kalinda a dry look, she was hoping for something a little more dirty. Not because she wanted dirt on the lovely lady, but to, you know, be prepared.

"The divorce was due to infidelity."

Alicia nodded her head and waved her hand as if to push Kalinda on.

"She had an abortion, nearly a year before the divorce."

"An abortion," Alicia sighed, "crap."

"That was my thinking," Kalinda said. They both knew full well that a woman who'd killed a baby inside her belly was not the best to defend a woman so desperate to have a kid, unless they were purposefully fighting from the other side of the argument. "But she's now, for the past few years, been working incredibly hard to get pregnant again."

Alicia's eyes widened for a second, then she nodded. "She can't have child. She's in our clients shoes. Perfect," she smiled before she realized she was happy at the poor woman's misfortune.

"Do you think Will knows?" Kalinda asked, sipping her drink with much more class than Alicia was at that moment.

"Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison. I'd never really put them together, but I saw the great potential there so I wrote a story. The chapter's are and will continue to be short. I decided I could then upload heaps of small segments and the waiting time between uploads would hopefully be less.

I hope you like it and please tell me what you think.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Addison woke up to the sound of a phone ringing, so groaned in annoyance until she realized the hum of traffic beneath the window and the lack of blinding sunshine. There were to be no emergency calls to the hospital, she wasn't there. She's missed the city, and the sound it made gave her happiness even if there was a cellphone making a headache-inducing sound.

She felt the bed move beneath her, then heard the soft whisper of Will's voice, raspy with sleep. "Will Gardner."

Rolling over to face him, she propped her head up her on her hand to study him. His body wasn't that of a model's, wasn't that of Mark's or Sam's, it was more like Derek's. She'd didn't like to compare that guys she was with, but it was hard not to. Will's body wasn't ripped, wasn't cut, it was nice, the body a woman wanted to come home to and cuddle up into. When he looked at her, a smile on his lips, she felt her heart smile back.

"Yeah. Yeah Alicia. I'll be right in."

Hanging up, he leaned down onto the bed and pressed his lips against her, rolling so that she ended up on top of him. Addison raised her eyebrows in the suggestive way that only she could.

Will ran his rough hands over her bare, velvet back, staring deep into her eyes. Addison felt as if he were studying her innermost thoughts.

"I have to go," he whispered.

"How's that going for you," she laughed, nipping his bottom lip before burying herself in his touch.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What have you got for me Alicia?" Will asked, stopping short when he saw a crying Sofia Mackenzie, mascara running down her face, long brunette hair a mess. After running a few possible reactions to this scene through his head he crouched down, looking into Sofia's teary dark eyes. "What's wrong?"

She didn't stop crying long enough to even try explain, so Will turned to Alicia to spell it out for him.

"The starting date for our hearing has been moved forward," Alicia noted, trying not to scowl. She hadn't been able to go home after she'd gone out with Kalinda, not to an empty apartment, so she'd gone to work. Now she was sitting at her desk as some ungodly hour of the morning with a killer headache and the man she'd wanted since college had taken half an hour to get here from his apartment ten minutes walk away. Alicia knew what that meant.

Will gave a sympathetic laugh as he reached forward to squeeze Sofia's hands.

"That's what you're crying about?" he asked, managing to sound concerned, gentle. "It doesn't matter what date we go to court, we're going to get your ex-husband."

The woman nodded, Will almost sighed with relief when the streams of tears turned to trickles, he hated women crying.

"It's tomorrow."

Will spun his head around to Alicia, chocolate eyes wide. Alicia merely nodded. Crap, was all he could think. They were prepared, but not that prepared. He did his best not to let any of his inner worry show.

"We'll get him Sofia," he smiled softly, half hoping that saying it would make it true. "Now, lets get somebody to take you home. You'll need your rest for court tomorrow."

Getting one of the first year associates your escort the emotional woman out, Will watched with an exhausted sigh. Once the two women were in the elevator he turned from leaning against the doorframe to look at Alicia.

"Crap," he said with a puff out of air.

Alicia let herself slump back in her chair, bring her fingers to her temple in a vain attempt to rub away her splitting headache.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap," Will sighed.

A smile found it's way onto Alicia's cherry lips at Will's profanity. She wanted to laugh but she held it in. Why was it that she always felt no desire to be professional when they were together? Oh yeah, she remembered, it might've had something to do with the fact that she desperately wanted to jump his bones.

She sat forward, forcing her face into a serious expression. "We'll be fine," she reassured, "we have a solid case."

"Do we really?" Will asked, sliding his palm over his forehead and over his short hair.

"Yes we really do," Alicia said, finding his hand and giving it a short friendly squeeze, then she put her's back in her lap before she let it linger.

Will looked down at her and smiled. He knew she didn't truly believe the words that flowed from her mouth, but it was nice of her to try. It was his job though, to actually win the case.

"Okay," he sighed, pushing himself up, readying to list off orders. "Let's get Kalinda in here. It's going to be a long day."


	6. Chapter 6

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison. I'd never really put them together, but I saw the great potential there so I wrote a story. The chapter's are and will continue to be short. I decided I could then upload heaps of small segments and the waiting time between uploads would hopefully be less.

This chapter is very Addison/PPP/GA based. No good wife. So if you're a PPP/GA fan, this is for you. Some Addek and Maddison.

I hope you like it and please tell me what you think.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Really," Addison smiled into her cellphone as she pushed her way through the crowded footpath, "I don't mind. I'll have fun trolling the city by myself for the today. I can get a facial at that place I used to go to on Lenox, if it's still there. Don't worry about me. Oh, and have fun working all day."

She hung up and slipped her cellphone into her handbag. For once she wasn't in a dress but jeans and a jacket. It felt so good to not have her skin constantly on fire but rather delightfully tepid. The sound of beeping taxis and the smell of exhaust had her smiling like an idiot.

Pushing down into the subway she got on the train she'd caught almost everyday when she'd lived there. She exited the train by the park, pushing herself up the stairs into the cool sunlight of day.

One step at a time, she made her way down the sidewalk, less crowded this close to central park. Only somebody in a hurry would chose to walk down the road in preference to through the trees. Addison came to a slow halt when she reached her destination.

The brownstone hadn't changed; it was still brown and still made of stone. The white trim of the doorway and the stairs had been repainted, but it was in preservation rather than change. The 20 above the door hadn't faded. And suddenly it was like not a day had passed.

"What are you doing with my clothes Derek? It was one time!"

"I just… I don't even know what happened… I don't even know who it happened."

Closing her lids over her eyes, Addison gripped on to the railing. It was a long time ago, a long time ago, but the wounds still felt fresh. Without warning she was banging against he door, the rain plastering her hair and shirt against her, screaming for just one more chance, throat dry and eyes hot with tears.

"But we're Addison and Derek!"

It felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. This couldn't be happening. She loved him, with everything inside her she loved him. How could he be doing this to her? How could he be leaving?

"It was one time!"

"Get out! Get out! Get out of my house!"

His voice had been so cold, so distant. She'd screwed his _best friend_ for God's sake and still he couldn't find it in him to care.

"I'll go."

Wrenching her eyes open she forced herself to get a grip. Her and Derek were friends now, they'd gotten past it. He was married, to Meredith, who was a sweetheart, really, apart from being slightly dark and moody. And she, well, she was going to have a baby.

Shaking her head and putting a smile on, she climbed the stairs to her front door. When she tried it, it was locked. She wasn't sure why it surprised her, the only people who went in or out were the cleaners, nobody had lived there for years. Digging around in her handbag she finally found her set of keys for the old place.

Putting the key in the lock she said a silent prayer before pushing open the doors. It was exactly the same, cleaner, but the same.

"Addie, that you?"

She knew full well he wasn't there, but she still found her way to the kitchen, half expecting Mark to be sitting waiting for her. So many times had she dreamed of coming home to this place, to see Mark on the couch with a baby in his arms, then a toddler in his lap, then a little girl in a fairy costume sitting next to him stealing his popcorn.

They could've had a life together.

And now she was alone, in New York on the basis of sex with a man she hadn't actually seen in years. She'd thought she changed, liked to think she'd changed, but she really hadn't, had she? She took a seat in one of the couches she'd brought with Derek, slept on with Mark, and let out a deep sigh.

What was she doing here? She should never have agreed to come. She should've stayed in LA with her hormone shots not take a holiday in New York.

Addison groaned softly, she knew exactly why she'd come here, and it wasn't for the sex with Will or the brownstone. She hadn't wanted to be alone. Naomi was gone, Amelia was off the rails, Violet and Charlotte had never really been friends of hers, Pete was depressed, and her and Sam were over. She didn't have anybody anymore. The only _person_ she really had was Jake, but he was her doctor, nothing else. She was alone, with only the faint hope that she would get pregnant and finally have a baby.

Looking around the room she felt tears fill her eyes. If she hadn't done what she'd done, all those years ago, she'd still be married, maybe not happily, but married or she'd have a baby, a beautiful girl. And Will wanted her to testify against somebody accused of killing a baby, because of emptying out a test tube? Hadn't she done the same thing, only the baby had been inside her, growing.

So this is what happens when you miss a few counseling sessions, she thought to herself, letting herself smile. You start to question everything.

Maybe she could move back to Seattle.

That got a bigger laugh out of her. Or maybe not. But for now, she was going to help Will win this case, have some great sex, and let herself unwind. She'd been so uptight, so professional, for so long now, she just wanted to let loose.


	7. Chapter 7

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison. I'd never really put them together, but I saw the great potential there so I wrote a story. The chapter's are and will continue to be short. I decided I could then upload heaps of small segments and the waiting time between uploads would hopefully be less.

I hope you like it and please tell me what you think.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Judge Abernathy," Alicia smiled politely. "It us unfair to our client to move the dates of…"

"We have no problem with it your honor," opposing council interjected.

Alicia shot him, an annoying man with a growing bald patch, a stern look, one she'd given to her children or Peter often.

They all stood in Judge Abernathy's chambers, a decent sized room covered with floor to ceiling bookcases, all the furnishing finished with the same dark wood varnish. It smelt like a pine forest.

Will stood behind Alicia, letting her speak, knowing the Judge Abernathy was more to inclined to listen to a female.

"We simply ask that the starting of the suit be delayed a few days your honor."

Judge Abernathy scratched his chin while Alicia and Will mentally crossed their fingers. They'd worked hard all day to get ready ahead of time and they could go to court the next day if they had to, but it wasn't a preference.

"Are you saying that you are not ready to go to court tomorrow?" The Judge asked finally.

"Of corse not your honor," Will said, stepping forward, knowing it wasn't a good idea to come off to Abernathy as unprepared.

"Then I see no problem," he smiled. "I'll see you all tomorrow in court."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Well, that didn't go as planned," Alicia sighed to Will once the door shut behind them, and David McGee had said his smug 'see you tomorrow'. The man was vermin, one that just happened to work for her husband. She almost huffed.

"Oh well," Will nodded with pursed lips. "We'll just have to pull a late one." Then he turned to Alicia with a smile. "I think the pizza's on you this time."

Alicia smiled back, pizza with Will was exactly what she needed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Addison curled up on the couch of her hotel room in one of the shirt's Will had left and her flannel pajama pants. Her hair was in a messy bun above her head and she was covered with the duvet she'd pulled into the lounge from the bedroom. She nestled her second glass of wine as she watched old romantic movies on cable.

Her cheeks were still slightly wet from the million or so burst of tears she'd had since she'd returned from her old brownstone. In retrospect watching old romances probably wasn't helping.

She'd come up to New York to escape the loneliness she'd found herself swimming in and had found herself alone in an empty hotel room with wine and movies. Addison let the familiar waves of abandonment and rejection wash over her.


	8. Chapter 8

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison. I'd never really put them together, but I saw the great potential there so I wrote a story. The chapter's are and will continue to be short. I decided I could then upload heaps of small segments and the waiting time between uploads would hopefully be less.

And sorry for the wait.

I hope you like it and please tell me what you think.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Today and over the next few weeks," Alicia addressed the jury, "I will prove to you that Joseph MacKenzie killed the children of my client, Sofia MacKenzie, before they even had the chance to live. That anything she did was in retaliation of, and in defense of those children. That yes, she did cause the death of Mr MacKenzie, but his death is not solely in her hands, that she does not deserve life in prison for protecting her children, but rather a smaller sentence, one worthy of her actions in the context of what she did. Sofia MacKenzie is remorseful for what she did but would do it again to protect her children."

Alicia smiled at the jury, warmly, before turning to take her seat.

David McGee stood up, shot a smug smile towards Will and Alicia, then turned to the jury to begin his speech.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Thank you Ms Montgomery," Will smiled. "No further questions."

He took his seat and sent another smile to Addie who reciprocated before turning to the annoying attorney with the balding scalp. She braced herself for the questions she knew would come.

"Good afternoon Ms Montgomery," he smiled.

"Good afternoon," she smiled.

"Is it true that you have a sexual relationship with Mr Gardner over here?" He asked, waving his hand over towards Will. Shock registered in Addison's eyes, she hadn't been expecting that question.

Will lightly elbowed Alicia who jumped to her feet. "Objection your honour. Relevance?"

Before the Judge could answer, Addison answered for him. "I don't mind answering. Who I have sex with has nothing to do with anything else, but in the means of baring all…"

"Then go ahead Ms Montgomery. Overruled."

"Yes I do have a sexual relationship with Mr Gardner."

"And does that have anything to do with your presence here in court today?"

"Of corse it does. I wouldn't fly up from LA to he an expert witness it any random case." McGee went to say something, but Addison cut him off with a superior smile, one she'd learnt growing up under the wing of Bizzy. "That, however, has nothing to do with the facts that I've presented or my opinion. I wouldn't let sex get in the way of something as important as this."

"Good to know Ms Montgomery. So you, like Ms Mackenzie here, cannot have children?"

"That is true, however, unlike Sofia, I still have some eggs left. Because of what Mr Mackenzie did, she doesn't have any."

Will nodded with a slight smile on his face, she's personalized with the victim like he'd told her to do and the jury was responding.

"Now, do you personally see what Mr Mackenzie did, by emptying out the test tube, as murder?"

"Yes. I do."

"However Ms Montgomery how is it any different from abortion."

Addison's chest tightened. Across the room she saw Will's face start to register worry.

"An abortion is a choice the mother of a child has, should she know that she will not be able to look after the fetus once it's grown."

"The fetus, that's the baby right?"

Addie knew full well that he, and the jury, and everybody else already knew that. "Correct."

"You mentioned it's the choice a woman has, does the father of this child have any say?"

She thought of Mark, the Yankees onesie he'd bought.

"No, he does not."

"Is it true that you yourself have had an abortion Ms Montgomery?"

Hundreds of eyes, she could feel them all burning her skin. How could the baby doctor who wants to have a child have had an abortion? Killed a baby? When it was her job to bring them into the world?

"Objection!" Alicia said, taking the blazing eyes off Addison.

"On what grounds Mrs Florrick."

"Relevance."

"Well then I'm going to Overrule. Please answer the question Ms Montgomery."

"I did have an abortion, yes."


	9. Chapter 9

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison. I'd never really put them together, but I saw the great potential there so I wrote a story. The chapter's are and will continue to be short. I decided I could then upload heaps of small segments and the waiting time between uploads would hopefully be less.

Really sorry for the wait guys.

I hope you like it and please tell me what you think.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Addison got back to the hotel room feeling warn and destroyed, like she'd been hit by a hurricane. Mr baldpatch McGee had torn her apart on stand, she'd stood her ground, fought for a woman's right to abort but not for a man to do something that was quite similar, but he'd fought back. She was going to have some scars.

And then Will had told her she'd done well, kissed her on the forehead and told her that he had to go back to work, that's he'd see her soon. The bastard. She flew up from Los Angeles, to help him, she got ripped apart on the stand that he put her on, then left her to deal with it alone. She couldn't wait to get back home, wherever it was that her home actually was.

Pushing through the door the smell of cinnamon hit her. It was dark, no lights other that warm lickers from the bathroom. She quietly shut the door behind her, slipped off her high heels, and padded her way across the lounge, a moth to the flame.

Stepping through the doorway she saw Will, sleeves pushed up to the elbows, drawing a bath. He looked rather adorable and had her frown turning slightly upwards. It looked magic, mythical. Bubbles and candlelight.

Seeing her, Will straightened up.

"Hello."

"Hello," she smiled back.

He walked to her, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, softly, delicately, the way men kissed women in romance novels. Reaching around her, Will pulled down the zipper on her dress. He slid it from her shoulders, kissing its trial. When Addison moaned his lips smiled against her satin skin.

"You did well today," he said, pulling off her dress to a pool on the ground. He lifted each of her bare feet to free them then slid the dress away.

Standing up, he pulled her into his embrace, whispering soft, beautiful promises in her ear, nipping at her lobe. Her heart ached.

"I drew you a bath," he smiled, stepping back to just look at her.

"I see that," she smiled.

Though he studied her, his chocolate eyes scrapping away at her layers, she didn't feel insecure, exposed yes, but not awkward.

"You are so beautiful," he said, his smile soft and caring. "_So_ beautiful. Heaps of men have probably told you that…"

He was cut off when her eyebrows rose in suspicion. Realising what he'd said and how it could be take he let out a gentle laugh.

"Really Addie? I didn't mean it like that." He shook his head. "You're beautiful. That's all I was trying to say."

Her already curved lips twitched higher.

"Now."

He held her shoulders and turned her around. He pushed her hair over one shoulder then pressed his lips to the gentle curve of her neck, encouraged when she whimpered. She was so gorgeous.

Will clamped his hands on her shoulders and started to massage out the knots that he'd caused.

Addison groaned and sighed simultaneously. She was in heaven. His hands and mouth made their way down her back, unbuttoning her troubles, and her bra. It feel to her feet as he murmured soft compliments to him.

When he stopped she groaned, whispering begs for him to return. And when he did, he whispered for her to shut her eyes. He held her hand and lead her to the bath, steadying her and placing each of her feet in the tub, he slid her down into the warm bubble. Leaning forward he kissed both of her closed eyes.

She opened them slowly to see his smiling face as he poured her a glass of campaign.

"You going to join me?" she asked with her slightly squinted seduction eyes.

"No," Will said softly, "you're going to relax. Then I'm going to drag you from that bathtub, I may dry you from head to toe, taking my time, or I might just take you to the bed, dripping wet and covered in bubbles and make hot, steamy love with you till you forget what country you're in."

He left her there, face red, heart tight, wondering how she was going to relax now.


	10. Chapter 10

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison. I'd never really put them together, but I saw the great potential there so I wrote a story. The chapter's are and will continue to be short. I decided I could then upload heaps of small segments and the waiting time between uploads would hopefully be less.

However, we all know that wasn't exactly how it happened. I took a break over Christmas then could quite get back into the flow of my writing, but here it is after the long wait, sorry guys.

I hope you like it and please tell me what you think.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Addison was trapped against the floor by Will's body, about a meter from the bed, his teeth clamped lightly around her hip when a phone rang from somewhere in the distance.

"Dammit," Will groaned, kissing better the red skin from where his teeth had nipped. He jumped from his position on top of her to run and get his phone. Addie watched from the ground, trapped between annoyance that he had to leave and laughter at his naked body running.

When he came back into the room he started digging for clothes. Addison got the idea and stood up too. After he'd pulled up his pants he went over and gave her a hard kiss. "I'm sorry, I have to go to work. They have an offer for us."

"After I stuffed up my testimony?"

Will smiled and kissed her again. "You didn't stuff it up. You did well."

"I didn't, but thank you."

She watched him as he dressed.

"How about I come with you?"

He looked at her surprised, but smiled none-the-less. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she smiled, beginning to actually like the idea. "I'd love to come with you."

"Okay then."

"Plus," she said, pulling on clothes and attempting to tame her hair, "we're in _New York_. We can go get dessert afterwards."

Alicia's chest tightened in jealousy when she saw Will step off the elevator with Addison on his arm. She, as always, looked gorgeous in that model way of her's, in a black blouse tucked into a high waisted grey skirt, that finished respectively just above her knees. Alicia hated how great she looked when she was looking professional, where she always looked at least slightly masculine. Despite her feelings, she put on a smile.

"Good evening."

"Good evening," Will smiled back, leading Addison with him.

"McGee's waiting in the conference room," Alicia told them as they walked down the hallway. "No indications on what he's going to offer."

Alicia smiled at Addie and she took it as her queue to leave. She reached up and pressed a kiss to Will's check. "I'll wait in your office."

Grabbing her by the arm and pulling her in for a proper kiss, he smiled. "You do that."

Alicia bit back the desire to tell them to get a room.

Once they'd both watched her strut away, they made their way to the conference room where McGee was sitting there waiting for them, watching them through the glass.

"Not creepy at all," Will commented, make Alicia laugh. She had a nice laugh, which she shut off before they entered the room.

"Good evening David," Will smiled, feeling only slightly smug and hoping that they could plea out. The jury liked them, yes, but they still believed that Sofia had killed him, which she had, but still. He'd even take second degree if it came with a reduced charge.

"Good evening Will," he said back, no goofy smile this time.

"What have you got for us?"

"Voluntary Manslaughter."

Will nodded, hiding the smile that was blooming inside.

When McGee didn't continue, Alicia prompted him, "Go on."

"Ten years, parole after seven."

Will looked up.

"Seven," he corrected. "Parole after five."

McGee nodded. "I'll have to make some calls."

"You make those calls than get back to us."

With that Will stood, and Alicia followed suit. They walked out of the room and didn't look back, which Alicia found incredibly hard to do. They were nearly in Will's office when McGee came out into the hallway.

"Fine. Voluntary Manslaughter. Seven years, parole after five."

Will slid an arrogant smile to Alicia before turning around.

"We'll speak to our client and get back to you."


	11. Chapter 11

This story was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr of Will and Addison. I'd never really put them together, but I saw the great potential there so I wrote a story. Here it is, I hope you like it and please tell me what you think.

x

Oh, and the disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing. The characters etc are not mine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As Will walked into his office he grabbed Addison and pulled her into a hot, hard kiss, swinging her around. When he finally let her go, she laughed.

"I take it the offer was a good one?" she smiled.

"That it was," he smiled back, pressing his lips to her forehead. "A very good one. Now all we've got to do is convince Sofia to take it, which she'd be stupid not to."

"Speaking of we," Addison laughed as he started kissing her neck, "where is Alicia? You just won, you should be celebrating."

"She had to go home, she has kids."

Addison wondered if that was why he hadn't acted on the obvious sexual tension, but she let it go.

"Okay then, now that I don't feel like I'm stealing you away from her, let's go get some dessert. I'm thinking chocolate cake."

"Or," Will said, undoing his tie. "We could start here where we left off _then_ go get some delightfully sinful chocolate cake, hopefully with a lot of hot fudge sauce."

Addison smiled, walking slowly to him in order to help him undo his shirt buttons.

"I think I could deal with that."

.

The apartment felt cold and empty when Alicia walked in, with no lights on it was just a black hole, waiting to swallow her. No Peter, no kids, no Will. She sighed. She was going to have to move on, but then the kids would return from their few days with their father and the glimpse of light she would get would be enough to sustain her, and she'd stop trying to find something else to

Finding her way into her bedroom, where she'd made love with Peter, she crumpled onto the bed, preferring not to think about Peter's past presence there. Closing her eyes, she let her mind drift to Will, the way his hot lips had kissed her, the way his rough hands had scraped her thighs as he'd pushed her into the wall.

Alicia groaned and turned onto her back, forcing her eyes open to stop her dreaming. He was her boss, her _boss_, and he was currently having hot, dirty sex with his hot, sexy redhead, not with her. And he didn't _want _to have hot, dirty sex with her.

Chucking off her manly suit, Alicia let herself study the body she saw in the mirror, covered in a tight slip. She'd love to see the look on the faces of her coworkers would she dare to wear something so curve-hugging to work. She didn't look bad, in fact, she thought with an immature twirl, she looked quite good.

What she wanted to do was fluff up her hair, paint her lips red and go out in just her slip. But she couldn't do that, could she, she was still the good wife of the state's attorney. So instead, she settled for crashing on top of the soft duvet.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

And that, is the end of this 'episode' of my story. Even though it doesn't particularly end amazing. I have now decided to keep writing this story in episodes so I hope you keep reading and you like them.


End file.
